


notes about our love

by barbaravitoriatp



Series: Desafio de Drabbles – 2018 [1]
Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Sail, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Navy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: notas de trivialidade sobre a nada pacata vidado casal Jack e Stephen ao longo de 31 dias…





	1. noite pândega, noite feliz…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theseatheseatheopensea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseatheseatheopensea/gifts).



> ◈ AUBREY-MATURIN SERIES e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, Patrick O'Brian, criador/autor da série literária, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ MASTER AND COMMANDER: THE FAR SIDE OF THE WORLD e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, Peter Weir, diretor e produtor do filme e aos estúdios 20th Century Fox, Miramax Films e Universal Pictures, além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas demais produtoras e distribuidoras, e outros detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o [**Desafio de Drabbles – 2018**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/103030110037641/permalink/813717515635560/) do Grupo **Nyah! Fanfiction (Oficial)**.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: [Jack Aubrey X Stephen Maturin]
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> notes about our love - 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

* * *

 

Aquilo era um verdadeiro pandemônio, disso Stephen tinha total certeza. Não que fosse avesso a noites como essa, Deus sabia o quão pândego ele havia sido em sua juventude, e quiçá após ela, mas essa noite ele queria paz.

Suas costas reclamavam do grande esforço que fizera antes de deitar, mas quem podia o julgar, Jack não era apelidado de sortudo por acaso.

Após alguns goles ele pedira que o acompanhasse até suas habitações, com um sorriso lascivo nos lábios, o qual não pôde negar. Agora pegava-se maldizendo baixinho por isso _"você não tem mais as costas de um menino!"_


	2. curioso pela cartomancia

Alguns dias após aquela agitada noite, encontramos terra firme para aportar. Não teríamos muito tempo, portanto aproveitei do pouco que dispunha para ampliar minha biblioteca de conhecimento, com materiais de estudo e trabalho. Após comprar alguns livros assim como novas lentes para meu microscópio, me deparei na volta do boticário, que lamentavelmente estava fechado, com uma loja de cartomante. Desejoso de conhecer um pouco sobre seu fatíloquo trabalho exotérico iria entrar, mas as horas me haviam acabado e o _Surprise_ em breve zarparia, então declinei, seguindo novamente para o porto, pensando em como Jack conseguira me influenciar com suas _crendices¹_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. Uso aqui o termo que significa _"crença absurda ou ridícula"_ , pois Stephen não crê em muitas das crenças religiosas, sejam elas pagãs ou cristãs que os homens do mar possuí, pois como bem se vê o bom Doutor é mais alguém que foca-se em fatos reais e substanciais do que em misticismo. Portanto peço de antemão que não tomem tal termo como ofensivo a ninguém, pois não estou usando o termo para esse fim.


	3. pequenas notas culturais sobre o Brasil

_15 de novembro de 1806¹_

Os bons ventos nos trouxeram novamente as águas da costa brasileira, posso notar os olhares nebulosos de Jack para o local. Provavelmente recordando-se de minha quase morte. Mesmo assim atracamos em terra, traríamos mercadorias essenciais como mantimentos, água limpa e talvez um pouco de rum. Pude conhecer um pouco sobre a cultura de pesca dos nativos, algo que bastante me interessou. Alguns utilizam-se de uma espécie de leguminosa _(sapindaceae)²_ chamada timbó ou tingui para criar um veneno mortal ao peixe, mas inofensivo ao homem. Lamento não ter ficado mais tempo para avaliar tal atividade pesqueira.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> * * *
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  [1]. Diferentemente dos livros, o filme **Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World** se passa no ano de 1805, portanto seguindo sua trama estou colocando tal data de 1806 e correlacionando anteriormente os eventos conforme os apresentados na película de 2003. Mais informações sobre os livros e as diferenças das datas entre eles e os filmes acesse o ['erros' do filme](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0311113/goofs/?tab=gf&ref_=tt_trv_gf).
> 
> [2]. Timbó ou Tingui designam um conjunto de plantas das famílias das leguminosas e sapindáceas, geralmente com casca e/ou raízes usadas para tinguijar (envenenar/artodoar) os peixes, facilitando assim sua pesca. Atualmente, conforme **PORTARIA Nº 851, DE 22 DE DEZEMBRO DE 2017** do DIÁRIO OFICIAL DA UNIÃO, CAPITULO II - DA PESCA (DA PESCA DE PEIXES) → ["37. Fica proibido o uso do tingui (Magonia pubescens) ou de qualquer planta que em contato com a água produza efeitos semelhantes às substâncias tóxicas"](http://imprensanacional.gov.br/materia/-/asset_publisher/Kujrw0TZC2Mb/content/id/1538836/do1-2018-01-02-portaria-n-851-de-22-de-dezembro-de-2017-1538832). O termo pode ainda remeter mais especificamente à árvore _Piscidia erythrina_ , da subfamília _papilionoídea_ , nativa da Martinica, face a o nome do gênero Piscidia originar-se nas palavras latinas piscis, que significa "peixe", e caedo, que significa "matar". 
> 
> Essa espécie também possui casca utilizada para tinguijar, além de flores brancas com pintas purpúreas e vagens lineares. Segundo o Dicionário Aurélio, "timbó" é palavra de origem tupi que significa, nesse idioma, "o que tem cor branca ou cinzenta"; "vapor, exalação, fumaça". Já "tingui" se origina do termo tupi antigo tingy, que significa literalmente "líquido de enjoo". E conforme informações do Dicionário Online de Português (dicio), possui sentido figurado de moleza, cansaço, esgotamento dos membros. 
> 
> via [timbó (planta) | wikipedia page](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timb%C3%B3_\(planta\)) e [timbó (dicio)](https://www.dicio.com.br/timbo/)


	4. nem todos são marupiara…

— Andas preocupado meu bom Doutor?

— Nem um pouco, estava somente a pensar sobre nossa recente visita ao Brasil. Lamento não tê-lo conhecido melhor, invejo os que tem condições disso — ditou com olhos triste.

— Não se aflija, após o fim de nosso dever a Coroa, poderemos viver nossa vida como bem queiramos. Você com seus estudos e eu-

— De volta ao seu lar, com esposa e filhos. Mas diferente de ti, tão _marupiara_ , eu não tenho tais sortes em meu caminho — respondeu-o firme.

— Stephen, não fiques assim, por favor — mas o outro nem lhe ouviu, pois saiu-se embora com olhar cabisbaixo.

 


	5. sou o teu mais fiel séquito…

_Dias depois…_

 

— Posso entrar? — Pediu Jack enquanto fechava a porta por trás de si.

— Não quero falar contigo — ditou Stephen evitando manter contato visual consigo.

— Eu gostaria de me desculpar, nem sempre sou-lhe gentil, mas saiba meu bom Doutor que o amo e lhe seguiria até o inferno se preciso fosse, pois sou o teu mais fiel séquito.

— Cuidado, paredes tem ouvido, poderias ser enforcado por isso.

— Como se não soubessem o amor que sinto por ti — respondeu-lhe sorridente, enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado, depositando um beijo doce em suas mãos, sobre a falange de seus dedos finos e compridos.


	6. madorna inesperada

Logo após aquele pedido de desculpas, uma grande onda de madorna coletiva recaiu sobre a tripulação. Stephen punha-se preocupado com as condições de seus pacientes, tanto que apegara-se novamente aos conhecimento de Jack, para que os tirassem dessa situação.

Não demorou muito para que tais preces fossem atendidas, pois dias depois os ventos voltaram a soprar, levando o navio sobre as ondas outra vez. Todos a bordo agradeciam aos céus pelo bom tempo, enquanto que Stephen preferira acreditar que a pequena oferenda ao mar, que vira Jack fazer na noite anterior, poderia ser a verdadeira responsável pelas mudanças no tempo…


	7. saudades da fastidiosa vida em terra

_01 de janeiro de 1807_

A fastidiosa vida em terra nunca me fez tanta falta quanto agora, sinto-me cansado de tanto tempo em mar. Indaguei a Jack se poderíamos descer em qualquer massa de terra que encontrássemos e fosse possível de se caminhar, mas a sorte estava contra mim. Os meses após minhas últimas entradas passaram rápidos e atribulados, mal tive tempo para inserir notas sobre nossa viagem, quem saiba agora possa continuar com tal hábito, quanto a vida no  _HMS Surprise_. Mas duvido de tal chance, pois seguindo o nome que mantém, o navio sempre nos enche de surpresas…


	8. deveras lacônico

_5 de janeiro de 1807_

Após minha última entrada, em um texto deveras lacônico as coisas no  _Surprise_  mudaram significativamente. Tivemos alguns princípios de motim, após Jack negar-se a indicativa de aportar em terra, seu fascínio pelo alto mar costuma ser exacerbado, fazendo-o se esquecer que somos homens, assim como precisamos de água, também precisamos de terra. Lamentavelmente na visão dele, necessitamos somente da salgada, a qual devota seu coração tão ou mais quanto o faz para comigo, sinto-me mal de sentir ciúmes do mar, mas é difícil não o fazer quando ele é uma amante melhor do que eu…


	9. desejos voláteis, uma veleidade banal

_15 de janeiro de 1807_

Jack insiste em afirmar que tenho desejos voláteis, uma veleidade banal e incoerente para com a vida em terra. As entradas que deveria escrever sobre nossa viagem e minhas descobertas, tornam-se agora um diário onde escondo meu sofrimento e pesar por tal situação, não sei o que me aguarda no futuro, mas vejo-o incerto, obscuro. Talvez não haja mais nada que nos una como outrora houve, e que esse seja então o fim de nossa relação. Estou inclinado a pedir minha dispensa dos serviços com a Coroa.  Não há mais condições de conviver com Jack…


	10. um desagradável reproche

— Você não vai deixar esse navio Stephen! — Ditava um muito furioso Jack olhando-o torto, enquanto batia na mesa, fazendo com que os curiosos atrás da porta fugirem com medo de serem descobertos. 

— Se você acha que vou aceitar calado cada coisa que você impõe, como uma criança recebendo um desagradável reproche de seu papai, pode esperar sentado. Eu já me decidi.

— Eu não vou aceitar isso!

— Mas terá que aceitar. Postei minha carta no último porto em que estivemos, Londres deve ter a recebido dias atrás — então saiu da cabina, deixando Jack sem reação e com os olhos a lacrimejar.


	11. dessarte eu me fui…

_05 fevereiro de 1807_

Aportamos dias depois de minha última nota. Enviei à Londres meu pedido de dispensa e após uma grande briga com Jack me isolei de todos, ficando o mais longe possível do capitão. Quando voltamos a atracar em terra firme, não olhei para trás uma vez sequer, dessarte eu me fui, deixando tudo aquilo que vivera no passado, desejando para mim um novo futuro, onde meu coração não sofresse mais. Agora estando novamente em meu elemento natural poderei trabalhar, focar-me em meus estudos científicos de naturalismo e medicina. Depois pensarei se volto para a Irlanda ou não…


	12. por ser deveras assaz

_20 de junho de 1807_

Por ser deveras assaz, consegui de forma hábil um emprego pequeno, mas de grande ajuda a meus bolsos vazios e que nesse momento só devo agradecer. Não creio que seja o melhor que poderia ter, mas com tão poucas reservas e com tantas dívidas não posso reclamar. Estou a labutar como ajudante de boticário numa viela movimentada de Londres. Não pude voltar a Irlanda, mas se conseguir manter-me com o mínimo possível, creio que em alguns meses poderei ter um subsídio, que permita-me ao menos embarcar como médico enquanto viajo de volta ao meu país. 


	13. o crúzio de Coimbra

_30 de agosto de 1807_

De passo encontrei um navio, pertencente a um mercante, por sorte necessitavam de um médico a bordo, pois iriam fazer uma longa viagem, que tinha uma rota deveras excelente para os meus desejos e um pagamento dos melhores, para endossar meu soldo. Em Portugal conheci um crúzio, frade n'O Mosteiro de  _Santa Cruz_ de Coimbra. Ofereci-lhe uma consulta, após vê-lo cair e ferir a cabeça ao batê-la no chão de pedra. Convidou-me para conhecer a ordem, mas declinei. Não me sentia digno de pisar em solo sagrado, não quando meu coração ainda pensava em Jack.


	14. o estentor de outrora

_1º de setembro de 1807_

Enquanto estivemos atracados em Portugal, tive ânsias de visitar a Catalunha e quem sabe por ali me quedar, seria um bom recomeço, para poder de vez esquecer-me daquela voz estentor que meu cérebro recordava. Mas para fugir de Jack precisava primeiramente voltar aos meus antigos serviços, resolver minha vida da Irlanda e quem sabe voltar para a Espanha e tomar um rumo para a minha vida. Espero que ao firmar meus documentos em Londres, possa voltar a ter meu soldo, ou ao menos o que me resta, do tempo que trabalhei como médico no  _Surprise_. 


	15. celeuma conhecida

_15 de outubro de 1807_

Uma conhecida celeuma encheu o navio antes que atracássemos na Irlanda¹. Não pude reconhecer ao certo o que diziam, pois meu coração fizera-me vagar a momentos do passado que desejara esquecer. Os braços de Jack a me contornar, sua voz delineando a mesma canção ao meu ouvido, os lábios que me beijavam dizendo me amar. Desci com o pouco que me pertencia amarrados em um manto de estopa, meus outros pertences já haviam sido despachados com o que me sobrara do soldo que recebera pela viagem. Agora estava em definitivo, minha vida deveria se reerguer…


	16. sarrido no peito

_1º de dezembro de 1807_

O sarrido que sentia em meu peito, dificultava minha respiração, era impossível entender que ali na minha frente estava Jack outra vez a me olhar. Ele me seguirá até a Irlanda, passando por cada lugar que aportei enquanto trabalhava naquele navio, buscando pistas sobre mim. Eu desconfiara que estivesse em meu encalço, mas não imaginei nunca que fosse tão fiel em sua busca. Seu olhar me dizia mudamente o quanto ele se ressentia por tudo que passáramos, que me queria novamente ao seu lado. Vê-lo ali, fora um grande choque para o meu ferido coração…


	17. o elã da paixão

— Que fazes aqui Jack?

— Stephen, por favor eu não consigo, o mar não me dá o que você me oferece.

— O elã da paixão? Você procurou isso para si mesmo Jack! — Respondi-lhe sofrido, com o peito a doer e as lágrimas manchando-me os olhos. Ele me olhou, derramando lágrimas salgadas como o mar que um dia nos separa, tão sofridas quanto as minhas.

— Stephen, por f-

— Dá-me tempo Jack, eu preciso disso, não podemos tentar algo que não funciona sem antes encontrarmos a nós mesmos. — Tristemente, então se foi porta a fora de minha casa e talvez de minha vida.


	18. sua cupidez que me fere…

Fiquei remoendo-me de culpa por dentro, sentindo-me horrível por tê-lo dado esperanças sem saber se dentro de mim elas ainda existiam. Jack e sua sua cupidez que me fere sempre me deixava com o coração partido, mesmo assim eu não conseguira o esquecer. Pensei nele e em nossos momentos por toda a viagem que fizera, e ali agora com a sua pequena visita eu sentira tudo com força voltar. Somos homens da terra e do mar, diferentes e iguais entre si, mas sempre a se amar e eu não podia deixá-lo ir, não quando meu coração rogava tanto por ele. 


	19. me escusar por minhas má ações

— Devo me escusar da estupidez de minhas ações, mas sinto que não há palavras suficientes para isso Stephen. Arrependo-me e tenho vergonha de tê-lo feito sofrer, quando só deveria amá-lo e respeitá-lo — dizia Jack a chorar, enquanto abraçava Stephen, agradecido por essa segunda chance que teria de provar o seu amor pelo doutor.

— Você ainda terá muito tempo para se redimir. Eu espero que você use-as com sabedoria Jack, pois mesmo que sejas sortudo, não irei dar-lhe outra oportunidade para reconquistar minha confiança.

— E seu coração, por favor diga-me que ele também, por favor Stephen.

— Sim Jack, meu coração também…


	20. empíreo momento de amor…

Jack não perdera tempo em reconquistar meu coração, mas não sem antes implorar que eu voltasse ao  _Surprise_ , onde fôramos recebido com bastante alegrai, ao que parecia meu tempo longe dali fizera o capitão a pior das companhias dentro do navio e cada membro da tripulação agradecia a sua forma por minha volta. Os dias seguiram a se passar, Jack mudando seus hábitos, tornando cada empíreo momento de amor um deleite para nós dois. Sentia estar no céu, mas sempre a rezar para esse sonho tão real e desejado não tornasse-me Ícaro e caísse ao chegar tão perto do Sol…


	21. meu inefável amor…

_meu amor por ti é inefável,_ _tão real quanto a água_ _que recobre o oceano,_

— Droga! Não consigo fazer isso.

— Algo lhe aflige Jack? — Perguntou Stephen entrando no cômodo e trancando a porta atrás de si. Nervoso Jack tentou esconder o papel onde escrevia – ou ao menos tentava – pequenos versos românticos para o bom doutor.

— Nada.

— _My Joy_  você pode negar, mas consigo ler seus olhos e também o papel que tem em mãos. Sabe que não precisa fazer isso.

— Não posso deixar de remediar meus atos. Você merece o mundo Stephen e eu farei de tudo para lhe dar.


	22. ufana vida não?

— Que ufana vida não? — ditou Stephen alegremente antes de sentar-se de frente a Jack com queijo quente em uma mão e uma taça de vinho na outra.

— Radiante tão cedo? O que lhe deixou assim meu querido?

— Oh  _my Joy_  como não estar feliz? O dia está perfeito, nenhum problema a vista, é nosso aniversário de viagem no  _Surprise_  e estamos os dois sozinhos sem ninguém para incomodar por todo santo dia. 

— Isso soa como festa aos meus ouvidos? Pretende algo de especial para o dia? Porque eu tenho alguns — ditou puxando-o para o seu colo lhe beijando com fervor.


	23. és egrégio para mim

— Sabias que você é um ser egrégio para mim? — Ditou Jack olhando para seu amado, que repousava em seu peito.

— Isso me espanta  _my Joy._ Quem sou eu perto dos homens de valor real que você segue, como Lord Byron e outros?

— Acho que posso dizer que você é o homem que roubou mais da metade do meu coração.

— E de quem é a outra parte?

— Você sabe, que eles até podem ter um pedaço do meu peito, mas é você quem regue meu ser. 

— Creio que estamos muito românticos hoje e saiba Jack, que isso em muito me encanta…


	24. tons rubicundo em tua bela face…

O rosto de Stephen possuía um forte tom rubicundo, com as maçãs do rosto e o nariz corado, se misturando as suas naturais sardas, lhe deixando tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Mesmo protegido baixo o chapéu que costumeiramente usada quando descendiam à terra firme, a face corada do outro preocupava Jack, ele bem sabia – após ler alguns textos da coleção médica do outro – que havia consequências à pele quando ficava-se tanto tempo debaixo de um sol tão quente quanto o que prestigiava-os nessa manhã gloriosa, mas eles necessitavam reabastecer o navio e Stephen quase rogara para baixar junto a eles.


	25. averno calor que me mata…

O calor averno incendiava sua face, seu corpo não parecia acostumado com altas temperaturas, mesmo tendo passado tantos anos nos trópicos e em alto mar. Stephen sentia-se derreter a cada passo que dava e mesmo se refrescando com água fresca e vento vindo de um pequeno leque que carregava, era difícil manter-se firme baixo o Sol forte que decorrera desde a manhã daquele dia. Deveria ter ouvido Jack quando lhe dissera para ficar no navio, mas sentia tanta falta de ter algo firme debaixo de seus pés que não conseguira conter a ansiedade. Talvez não houvesse sido uma boa ideia. 


	26. alcantilada baixo seus pés...

Stephen continuou a sentir-se mal, o calor não amenizara conforme o dia foi-se passando. Ele piorara, talvez a sensação fosse mais forte devido a falta de vento que tinha naquela lugar em que estava. Decidiu caminhar um pouco mais após falar com Jack, que tornara novamente a insistir que voltasse ao navio ou ficasse debaixo da tenda, mas seu desejo de explorador corria em seu sangue, agradeceu-se mentalmente quando ao chegar na alcantilada superfície baixo seus pés, pois um forte vento se fez presente, refrescando-o por completo. Stephen sorriu contente consigo mesmo antes de voltar a explorar ao seu redor.


	27. as leituras e seu olvido pensar…

— Satisfeito por hoje meu bom Doutor? — Perguntou Jack trocando de roupa a olhar para Stephen que abstraía-se em suas anotações.

— Falou algo  _my Joy_?

— Às vezes me olvido que quando você está a ler, perder-se tanto em seus pensamentos. É um encanto poder olhar para você — ditou dando-lhe um beijo e tomando o caderno de suas mãos.

— Diz o homem que esquece até mesmo de se alimentar quando deseja alcançar seus objetivos — respondeu pícaro enquanto ria.

— Pelo que eu saiba estamos falando de você meu amado, não de mim — e beijou-o ternamente antes de o abraçar para por fim dormirem.


	28. um infausto dia, um azar de sorte…

— Eu lhe avisei Stephen, disse-lhe para não ficar tanto tempo debaixo do Sol meu querido, agora olhe só para você meu bom Doutor — recriminava Jack, enquanto ajudava o outro a banhar-se para em seguida passar algumas pomadas e emplastros próprios para tratar tais queimaduras. 

— Que infausto dia _my Joy_  — ditou pesaroso enquanto sentia o ardor das queimaduras, a cada vez que tocavam-lhe a pele, maldizendo baixinho as horas que ficara colhendo espécimes. Ele era médico pelo amor de Deus, deveria ter se resguardado, olhado para si, mas a alegria fora tamanha que esquecera-se dos cuidados para com a sua pele.


	29. não minore minha dor...

— Pronto, agora você já pode se vestir — ditou Jack enquanto lavava as mãos para depois guardar parte do que fora utilizado no banho e tratamento de Stephen que resmungava a cada toque do tecido sobre sua pele.

— Por favor não minore minha dor. Eu sei que fiz errado e agora estou pagando por isso e na pele como você bem gosta de me lembrar.

— Não estou a diminuir sua dor, só estou um pouco confuso. Estamos em lados opostos do que costumeiramente deveria ser — ditou risonho antes de lhe beijar — agora deveríamos dormir, já está tarde e tens que descansar.


	30. seu excelso sorriso…

 — Que horas são Jack? Preciso levantar, tenh- — Perguntou vagaroso, virando-se sobre o leito para fugir da luz que lhe cegava as vistas.

— Cedo, querido muito cedo, pode voltar a dormir e descansar, irei por nosso desjejum — ditou saindo da cama e rumando para fora da cabine do capitão. 

Rumou para a cozinha, onde pediu que fizessem algo leve e não os incomodassem pelo restante do dia, pois Stephen estava oficialmente de repouso e ele iria cuidar de sua recuperação. Ninguém reclamou nem falou nada sobre o fato, somente assentiram, seguindo cada um a sua tarefa, enquanto Jack voltava a cabine. 


	31. as alvíssaras que te dei…

— Jack eu não quero dormir, tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Catalogar os espécimes que recolhi — ditava Stephen, vestindo-se o mais rápido que pôde.

— Estamos de folga, nada de trabalho hoje. E eu já pedi nosso desjejum, agora podemos voltar a descansar — pontuou, levando-o novamente a cama, cobrindo-lhe as pernas e se sentando ao seu lado.

— Eu poderia dar-lhe alvíssaras, mas sinto que não o deveria — sorriu pícaro.

— Você não percebeu meu bom Doutor, mas eu te amo e sempre irei lhe cuidar Stephen, saiba disso.

— Eu também lhe amo Jack — e dito isso selaram o momento com um beijo terno…


End file.
